


Biru

by tekoteko



Series: 7 Warna Langit [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Biru dan hanya biru. Kita lari menjauh dengan tubuh penuh biru.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 7 Warna Langit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889422
Kudos: 5





	Biru

Lingkaran setan paling bodoh dalam kehidupan adalah kesedihan yang dibuat sendiri. Tidak benar-benar sendiri karena kamu terlibat di dalamnya. Ah, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pun aku tidak tau.

Yang aku tau hanya kamu, perasaan kamu dan segala tentang kamu yang buat aku teriak marah di ujung jalan saat kamu melakukan hal yang itu-itu lagi.

Yang buat aku marah. Yang buat kamu marah. Lalu kita bertengkar dan saling berteriak pada angin sore betapa menyebalkannya kamu, aku, kita sebagai pasangan.

“Kau itu egois!”

“Kau yang tidak pernah mau dengar!”

Lalu hanya ada deru nafas kasar dan gemuruh dalam dada yang mengisi sunyi diantara kita.

Lelah berkelahi, kamu akan menendang batu. Menendang kaleng. Menendang pasir. Tendang apa saja yang dekat dengan kakimu.

Aku?

Aku akan melarikan tanganku untuk mencabut apapun di sekitarku. Rumput. Daun. Bunga. Bahkan rambutmu. Apa saja untuk membuang amarah. Apa kau tau, terkadang aku ingin mencabut lidahmu karena, oh sungguh kau begitu menyebalkan.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Kita hanya akan pulang. Pura-pura masalah selesai dan menjalani esok seperti kemarin tidak pernah terjadi.

“Halo sayang”

“Halo yang lebih kusayang”

Kemudian kecup sana sini.

Kita berkelahi secepat kita pura-pura itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Kita bercumbu secepat kita berkelahi pula.

Hubungan kita hanya ada tiga rasa.

Marah - Lelah - Gairah 

Lalu aku belajar dari orang-orang selain kamu. Kalau kita hanya mewarnai satu sama lain dengan sesuatu yang bahkan bukan merah. Bukan kuning. Bukan pula putih. Hahaha, apa itu merah jambu pun aku tidak pernah tau. Ah mungkin aku tau, mungkin kita pernah tau. Namun sudah lama sekali rasanya. Terlalu lama hingga aku sakit kepala jika harus mengingatnya.

Aku, kamu, kita….

Hanya punya satu kaleng cat tersisa yang kini tinggal setengah kosong dan terus kita tuang pada papan-papan kuas kita. Kaleng cat biru yang sungguh amat lusuh namun menjadi candu tanpa kita sadari.

Hanya biru.

Yang jelek.

Yang kusam.

Yang kau ludahi ketika dulu sekali.

Kini kita bermain bersama warna itu. Terus hingga warna itu tidak lagi terlihat biru (karena semua sudah biru).

Hanya biru.

Baik ditanganmu.

Begitu pun milikku.

Baik dalam pandangmu, pandangku, dan kemudian mengalir dalam darah kita.

Jadi ketika kita saling memaki di lahan parkir malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengejarmu.

Kau pun begitu. Menyadari betapa jeleknya kita, kau tidak lagi menoleh saat berjalan pergi.

Biru dan hanya biru.

Kita lari menjauh dengan tubuh penuh biru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
